Together Under the Never Sky
by AJMM1
Summary: This is an Under the Never Sky Fan Fic. UTNS is owned by Veronica Rossi - I don't own her incredible characters. The story is an erotic lovemaking scene between Aria and Peregrine when they are hiding in the tree tree shack.


The Complete Rendering

Under the Never Sky Fan Fiction

This fierce and passionate lemon takes place within the story when Peregrine and Aria are resting high in the tree shack on page 324.

These wonderful characters belong to Veronica Rossi – I do not own them.

Now. Here. Her scent became overwhelming as did his desire to meet her every need – a primal yearning that pulsed through his soul – the power of rendering. He may have been able to resist his own driving need – but her temper filled him with the scent of violets, fire, rain, and heat; mingled in his nose; called to him, pulled him towards her. Her sexual arousal awakened, wanting. His own need shifted to frenzy – he had to please her, do as she inwardly begged – and what he had wanted to do since the first time they kissed. Then her fingers glided lithely across the marking of his falcon, tracing it – tempting his blood and bone and muscle.

He could take it no longer. In one swift move: he held her torso in his arm, her head cradled safely in his large hand, and laid her to the floor, as he pulled the plush warm blanket beneath her. He breathed in her passion and lust and love. The heat and music of her sexuality filled his nostrils. He struggled to reign in his senses and remembered her smallness, her innocence – he wanted this first time for her to be tender and loving. Right.

He pressed his lips into the softness of hers. Warm and wet he parted them. His tongue entered her mouth – exploring; tasting her fine, raw honey. He was addicted.

His hardness trapped under the confines of his pants desperately sought friction against her soft thigh. Involuntarily she moaned into his mouth sending a vibration into his core. Oh how he wanted her! Needed to melt into her, become one with her. There would be no denying it.

As Peregrine trailed hot kisses and gentle bites down the pulsing vein of Aria's delicate throat, her fingers explored his muscled frame. Her thumbs circled the sensitive skin on the inside of his wrists, then her hands climbed to wrap her fingers around the width of his forearms – finding the indents and bend of muscle there and squeezed. Alternating soft, discovering touches with deep pressure. It seemed to him every where her fingers roamed was healed in a way he never could have imagined. It reached to every area of his life, every crevice of his soul, every hidden scar in his heart. No other woman had ever made him feel like this.

"Aria." Peregrine said huskily. "Aria, open your eyes. Look at me."

When she did her irises were hazy, smoky.

"Tell me what you feel," He breathed.

"You already know what I feel, Scire." Aria replied a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I want to hear it in the music of your voice," he said.

Her Blood Lord was all man. She wanted him to take her. With every fiber of her being she wanted to become one with him. To render to him as he had to her. She needed to know the weight of him on top of her and his thickness inside of her.

"I do too," Peregrine replied breathlessly. She wasn't sure if she had spoken out loud or if he had read the words through her temper. He may not stay with her forever, but intuition deep inside her told her he still might. All she knew for certain, was at this moment – right now, he was all hers.

He slipped his rough, calloused hand beneath the hem of her shirt, fluttering his fingers across her ribs and allowing the fabric to raise as he moved to her silken breasts. Her breathing quickened to match her pulse. He carefully unhooked the binding that held them bound. He pulled it off and exposed the tender flesh to the cold of the little shack.

Aria gasped and Peregrines breath hitched as he set his fevered mouth over her nipple. The instant heat sent sensations coursing through her – all kindling a rising flame between her thighs.

Her scent made his mouth water with desire to taste her, like nothing he had ever experienced. But he wanted to play. He wanted to drag it out. Be attentive at least for her sake, but her temper was begging for his touch.

There. Now.

He couldn't deny her. He pulled the pants she wore from her body, not bothering to fuss with his own. There was something powerfully sexy having her naked and quivering before him while he was still half dressed and restrained.

He reached down and took each of her thighs in his hands and lifted them up to expose her beautiful pussy to him. He watched her reactions as he slid his tongue through her wet slit and pressed onto, then slowly tapered off from her sweet clit.

She shuddered.

He pressed his most handsome smile against her soaking flesh and licked and kissed the sensitive spot until she began to moan.

So this was it, Aria thought. The sensation of reaching a real orgasm. She had only experienced sexual play in the Realms. It had been nothing, nothing compared to this!

Suddenly, Perry began to hum softly – new vibrations. She began to shake, tightening her muscles with the momentum. Her hands flew up into her own hair and her fingers found solace there by carefully pulling the long brown silken strands, adding tension to help offset whatever this feeling was encompassing her poor, needy, withering body. Her groaning turned wild – savage.

Involuntarily, Aria tried to escape his grasp. Peregrine gripped her hard around her waist, pinning her firmly as her body reached its orgasm. Bursting stars bloomed through every part of her.

He lingered as she rode out the waves that continued. As she realized she was spent from the outside, her inner muscles craved for him to be deep inside of her.

He lifted and crashed his wet mouth onto hers. The taste of her own feminine juices stirred her deeply. Peregrine groaned as he slipped one of his fingers between her folds pushing it inside if her. Aria's hips lifted into it. His tongue skimmed across her violet petaled lips, found hers, then pushed into her mouth as he joined a second finger into her tightness and thrust inward. He worked his fingers in and out of her, readying her body to take his.

He parted from his lips just long enough to pull a breath from his mouth. If he didn't scent her desire so much, maybe – just maybe – he could calm himself down and play this out a little longer.

Then he heard the sound of her voice.

"Per," she breathed.

It was all he could do not to spill himself right there.

"I want to feel you inside of me," Aria continued. "I've never experienced anything so real in my life."

Peregrine knew she meant physically and emotionally.

"Aria," he whispered.

Both held "I love you" on their tongues, fearful to utter it. Each hoping their actions would speak what remained unspoken.

"When it hurts, I'll slow until you become comfortable again." Peregrine promised.

"I'll never be comfortable again," Aria sighed longingly.

They both smiled.

He placed the tip of his shaft against her tight entrance.

Oh how he wanted to sink himself deep, right now!

Slowly, he inched in. Aria gasped, breathed, then opened her legs further apart, encouraging him.

He knew there would never be another woman for him. Only Aria healed his heart. Once she went back to Bliss and he became Blood Lord of the Tides, he would learn to live alone – in love with her memory.

He pierced her thin wall of flesh and Aria felt the tear inside her. She could fully open to him now.

Both eased into a soft rhythm that quickly became driving. He thrust himself wholly into her as she groaned deeply – sinking her fingers into the corded muscle of his back. He thrust again and she found the bone of his hips gripping them to stay them firmly against her – keeping him inside her hot need.

Pleasure rippled through them both. Peregrines ever more intense through his bond with her. He felt what she felt. That is what did it. Her inner orgasm brought him to his edge. He spilled into her, a release of love, desire, and passion. Pure. Real. Right.

They held each other through the night – both wondering how they could ever let the other go.


End file.
